The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for compensating for changes of pulse-duration in a binary signal which are the consequence of parasitic reactances in a signal path.
Circuit arrangements for compensating for pulse distortions--thus also changes of pulse-duration--in analog technology are known (compare, for example, the text book by Steinbuch and Rupprecht: Nachrichtentechnik, Springer-Verlag Berlin/Heidelberg/New York, (1967), pp. 113 to 118). However, if one wishes to compensate for the pulse distortions which develop, for example, on signal paths in integrated circuits, analog techniques are discarded due to their space-consuming dimensions. It is conceivable though, with integrated circuits, to carry out the usual pulse regeneration by means of resampling (cf. for this purpose European patent document EP 0 160 826 B1). A different possibility would be the one through which the problem could be avoided by implementing a faster technology which, for example, can be inferred from European patent document EP 0 148 395, according to which integrated broadband switching networks are implemented in ECL technology.